


Zoan's Love Rubber

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Fetish, Furry, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics where the Zoan users get a chance at Luffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chopper 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Chopper

Luffy smiled as he showered completely unaware of being watched. He was being watched by the ships doctor. Tony Tony Chopper. The little reindeer was in love with Luffy. He loved him so much, his courage, his spirit, his scent, his body everything.

Chopper was in his heavy point form and he was peeping in on Luffy. He was naked and his massive cock was hard. Chopper was on his knees in front of the shower room door. He was using both hands to work his massive cock. ‘Oh Luffy so hot, I wish you were my mate.’ He thought as Luffy rubbed soap over his body.

The soap slipped from Luffy’s grasp and fell on the floor. Luffy bent over to pick it up. Chopper moaned as he got a full view of Luffy’s tight virgin ass. Luffy’s virgin scent was so rich it got Chopper hornier. He closed his eyes and imagined bending Luffy over and positioning his hard cock at that rubber hole. “Oh Luffy so tight…” Chopper moaned as he began to buck fucking his hands. He squeezed his cock hard and bucked faster.

Luffy had finished his shower and walked towards the door. Chopper was drooling like crazy as he was lost in his fantasy, and the scent of Luffy’s body made it stronger. “Oh Luffy so tight, so amazing I’m cumming!!”

Just as Luffy opened the door he got covered in cum. Chopper gasped as he realized he just got so busted. Luffy looked at Chopper, with his cock out, and blushing from embarrassment, Luffy smiled. “Oh sorry Chopper didn’t mean to interrupt ya, I’m going to take another shower.”

Luffy closed the door and Chopper breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the shower running. ‘That was to close…wait a minute does Luffy feel nothing for me, oh crap he doesn’t realized I was jerking off to him…oh crap that could have been the perfect chance to confess.’

Tony Tony Chopper Failed


	2. Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 2 Dalton

While on the snow island…

Dalton pulled Luffy to the side away from the crew and the towns people. “Hey there ox man how’s it going…” Luffy said chuckling.

“My wounds have healed well and out kingdom is free from Wapol, its very good and it’s all thanks to you.”

“No big deal…” Luffy said with a chuckle. Dalton chuckled as well. “You truly are amazing Luffy-san.”

Dalton started stripping off his armor and clothes Luffy looked at him and confusion. “Luffy-san this body has been for the people, for so long, but you have done so much for them I wish to repay you in a special way.”

“But then why are you naked…?”

“You will see…” Dalton crawled over to Luffy. He undid the boy’s pants and dropped them revealing his massive soft man hood. Luffy just stared in confusion. Dalton licked his lips and started lapping at the soft man hood. The rubber boy groaned and his manhood started to rise.

Once it reached full arousal Dalton started licking Luffy’’s balls. Luffy moaned and Dalton took a ball into his mouth and sucked on it. Luffy moaned and rubbed the back of Dalton’s head.

Dalton went to the main course and he started stroking his own rod as he slowly took Luffy’s cock into his mouth. The ox man sucked Luffy hungrily and Luffy moaned in pure joy, Luffy came into Dalton’s mouth and Dalton tasted the rubber man’s cum, it tasted so good he moaned around the length and came as well.

Luffy panted as his cock slipped from Dalton’s lips and the man drank his seed. Dalton took a deep breath. ‘Alright let’s convince him to stay here.’

He turned to Luffy but Luffy was already pulling up his pants. “Wow that was really great don’t know why you got naked for that but it was still fun…” Luffy patted him on the head. “You’re a funny guy, take care of this place…”

Dalton shed tears as Luffy left. ‘Damn I was so close.’

Dalton’s chance failure…

To be continued


	3. Chopper 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 3 Chopper’s 2nd Chance

Chopper paced back and forth he needed to get Luffy to notice him. He remembered that certain scents could be used to attract a mate. Chopper wondered through various vile and ingredients, he started mixing ingredients until his concoction was complete.

It was poured into a perfume bottle. “Alright this should make Luffy notice me.” He said before he sprayed himself with the mixture. If it worked Luffy should smell this scent get hard and want to fuck him.

Chopper sniffed himself to make sure he smelled good. “Hmm perfect I think this will get Luffy’s attention.”

However this scent made Chopper excited. His cock throbbed painfully in his pants and Chopper felt his body heat up with desire. His pink shorts became too tight, and he kicked them off. Hs cock sprang into the air and started leaking. Chopper whimpered and began stroking himself. ‘Damn it I didn’t think the mixture would affect me.’ The doctor worked his arousal but found it wasn’t enough for him to cum. The Zoan whimpered and started fondling his balls. It still wasn’t enough to get him off.

Luffy walked in at this Chopper moaning and whimpering working his cock and balls. He also saw the tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong Chopper?”

“Can’t cum please help Luffy…”

Luffy thought for a moment before smiling and moving over to Chopper Luffy licked 2 finger’s and brought them to Chopper’s hole. Luffy slipped one in and Chopper moaned. Luffy worked the rubber finger in and out searching for that special spot. The reindeer zoan moaned and cried out Luffy’s name.

The rubber man grinned and slipped in a second finger and fucked his doctor. Chopper screamed Luffy’s name as he came a huge amount of seed. His seed covered his body and countered the smell of the mixture. Luffy got Chopper cleaned up and put him in bed.

“Thank You Luffy…”

“No problem Chopper I would help anyone of my crew have a good rest.” Luffy left with a wave.

Chopper gasped. ‘Damn it he still doesn’t get that I love him.’

Chopper 2nd attempt failure

End chapter 3


	4. Lucci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 4 Lucci

Lucci was undercover as a shipwright and he was all alone with a certain strawhat captain. ‘Hmm he’s smells good for a pirate, guess it wouldn’t go against my mission to have a little fun.’

Lucci pressed his body against Luffy’s. He growled in pleasure and Luffy gasped.

“Hey you sound like a cat!!!”

Luffy’s hands came up and scratched Lucci behind the ear. Lucci blushed and let out an unstoppable purring noise. Luffy chuckled and his eyes sparkled. Luffy’s fingers brushed down over Lucci’s cheek and his head tilted back. His fingers rubbed over his throat earning more purrs from the male.

Luffy’s hands worked to undo the buttons on Lucci’s button up shirt. He gently scratched over Lucci’s chest. One finger brushed over a nipple. “Ahh yes…” Lucci purred. Luffy chuckled as his hand scratched over Lucci’s washboard abs. Luffy rubbed Lucci’s belly and the man moaned loudly.

Lucci came in his pants his body shook in pleasure and he held onto Luffy for support.

“Wow you must really like getting scratched, you must be part cat or something, well you better get cleaned up, might be kind of embarrassing with that huge wet stain.” Luffy palmed his wet crotch and Lucci shuddered.

“I’ll be back to look at my ship later do a thorough inspection ok.” Luffy ran off before Lucci could say a word.

Lucci chance fail…

End chapter 4


	5. Chiqicheetah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 5 Chiqicheetah

Being apart of the Foxy Pirates Chiqicheetah was around males all the time, so he had knowledge of peoples scents. His boss was a major furry and he wasn’t allowed to take human form, he got used to it in the end but still.

They met up with the straw hat pirates, and it was time for his event, but when the crew stepped out a powerful scent came over to him. He followed his nose and soon stood before Luffy. “Hey what are you doing?”

The cheetah male continued to sniff at him, the boy’s scent was different than anyone else he had met before in his life. The poor feline couldn’t help himself. “He likes your scent kid best let him explore or he won’t leave you alone.”

Luffy sighs and raises his arms up, offering his pits. Chiqicheetah was like a kitten in a catnip store, he buried his nose into his pit, inhaling his pure musk. He let out a purring noise and he felt his manhood throb with need.

“Hey that tickles.” Luffy laughed and the sound was like the ringing of bells in his mind. He couldn’t help but rub himself against Luffy, he kept sniffing and nuzzling, moving from the right to the left.

He gave him a testing lick, and the taste sent a spark racing through him and he came soaking his shorts. Chiqicheetah backed off, basking in the afterglow. The game started and Chiqi wanted the rubber man on the crew bad.

Chiqicheetah attempt…fail?

To be continued


	6. Chiqicheetah 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 6 Chiqicheetah 2 Lost Game

He was going to win he had such an amazing lead there was no chance he was gonna lose. He was going full out to win, he wanted the rubber man bad, but that desire would be his down fall.

Sanji noticed the way Chiqicheetah reacted to Luffy and came up with a plan to stop him. He had Luffy come over and when the cheetah man was close enough…yank! With one go, he yanked down Luffy’s shorts and jock strap allowing his massive rubber cock to spring free.

The zoan had hearts in his eyes as the raw musky smell of his penis hit his nose. He made a b-line for Luffy glomping the male, the force of his tackle knocked him to the ground. He purred loudly ad proudly as he nuzzle his dark curls of hair.

Luffy groaned as the furry male nuzzled his penis. The Foxy team wasn’t too pleased with their partner but for the zoan it was so worth it. Yes they lost, but maybe Luffy might pick him, he wanted to be on the straw hat crew, maybe in another life, or a parallel dimension he would sail among the crew.

If anything he had a memento from the boy, his jockstrap he wore when he participating in the games.

Chiqicheetah chance…personal win!

To be continued


	7. Kaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 7 Kaku

People were making fun of his new devil fruit power. Kaku had eaten the Ox Ox fruit Giraffe Model, and be it his teammates or his prey they all laughed at him. He sat down in his man beast form, when the door flew open. “Oh Cool!”

Kaku turned to see Luffy looking at him. “You think I’m cool?”

“Oh awesome you can talk are you a zoan?”

“I am, do you like giraffes?”

“Sure they are cool, they have really long necks that are so cool.” Luffy stretched his neck and it coiled around Kaku until their faces met. The rubber man gave him a peck on the lips and Kaku’s eyes sparkled with joy.

“Want to go get some meat?”

“Sure!” Kaku returned to normal and the two had some meat. Kaku turned to the pirate side and and Luffy charged the strong hold of enies lobby riding on a giraffe Kaku, the world government didn’t stand a chance.

After rescuing Robin, Kaku got the chance to taste Luffy’s special meat, his long 13 inch long manhood, the zoan’s eyes sparkled as he transformed into his man beast form. He took the rubber man’s monstrous cock down his long throat.

Luffy moaned and decided he wanted to taste Kaku’s meat, he undid the zoan’s pants and out came a 10 inch long incredibly thick manhood, he was so thick Luffy couldn’t wrap his hands around it, but then he didn’t need to.

The rubber man’s mouth opened wide and he swallowed Kaku’s cock whole. The former CP9 agent cried teas of joy as they worked each other’s cock with their mouths and tongues. They worked each other for hours pushing their stamina to their limits and drinking down each other’s delicious man meat.

Kaku’s progress the zoan has fallen for Luffy and got to taste Luffy’s meat.

To be continued…


End file.
